


Белое на красном

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Cumshot, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Headcanon, Hot Sex, Kinks, Missionary Position, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Present Tense, Romance, Safer Sex, Stockings, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Он приходит ночью после дневного боя. А она… должна бы отказать, но не может. И не хочет.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Белое на красном

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи совершеннолетние, на момент событий в фике они старше, чем в сериале.

Ночь сегодня необычайно светлая. В спальне как всегда потушены лампы, но свет луны ярким лучом прорезает мрак, высвечивая детали обстановки.

Он яркими бликами ложится на его спутавшиеся волосы и черную маску.

Но она все равно мало что видит. Перед глазами все пляшет и расплывается, всплески удовольствия растекаются по телу всякий раз, когда он толкается бедрами вперед. Эти вспышки туманят зрение и заставляют мышцы дрожать как желе.

Даже если бы он не сдавливал ее запястья своими пальцами, прижимая их к подушке и удерживая руки заведенными за голову, она бы все равно не могла шевельнуться. Он обездвиживает ее всякий раз, когда они оказываются вдвоем на ее кровати. Ему это нравится — делать так, чтобы она не могла даже пальцем дернуть. Закинуть руки за голову, сжимать бедро до синяков, ухватить за колено и задрать ногу, чтобы она не могла сжать его бедрами, пока он движется глубоко внутри. Задевая все точки удовольствия и заставляя ее хрипеть от наслаждения.

Ее очередной стон он ловит своими губами, буквально похищая дыхание в поцелуе.

— Тшш, а то твои родители проснутся, — шепчет он ей на ухо, не переставая медленно покачиваться.

Ей плевать на родителей, соседей, вообще на весь свет сейчас. Между ног все пульсирует, ей не хватает такой малости, лишь одного прикосновения его руки к набухшему клитору, чтобы взорваться в оргазме.

Но только тогда, когда он ей это позволит.

Ухо опаляет горячим дыханием — он смеется.

— Какая ты шумная, — он отпускает ее руки и подхватывает под колени, — мне это нравится, но не сейчас.

Первый же сильный, грубый толчок выбивает остатки мыслей из головы.

Все, что она сейчас может — ухватиться за матрас и держаться, пока он трахает ее дико, сильно, почти до боли. Но все, что она чувствует — лишь движения его члена внутри, рев крови, бегущей по венам, острое наслаждение, отдающееся в напряженных сосках и клиторе.

Она кусает губы, чтобы не кричать, закидывает голову — и чувствует его рот на своем горле. Он прикусывает жилку на ее шее, нежно спускается поцелуями к груди. Зубы слегка сжимают сосок, и она бы завыла в голос, если бы могла. Оргазм буквально маячит перед глазами белой вспышкой, протяни руку — и все случится.

Она и тянет — вниз, туда, где все такое чувствительное, мокрое от их общих соков.

— Я люблю смотреть, как ты это делаешь, — его шепот втекает в уши как сладкая отрава.

Загнанно дыша, она наконец касается клитора, очерчивает пальцем круг — и весь мир взрывается как фейерверк.

Еще минуту после этого она лежит без движения, тело все еще содрогается от остаточных вспышек удовольствия. Затуманенным взглядом, который только начинает проясняться, она смотрит, как он, сдернув презерватив, сжимает свой член и в пару движений доводит себя до оргазма. Его сперма белыми линиями расчерчивает ее плотные красные чулки — единственная деталь одежды, которая остается на ней во время этого бешеного секса.

Он падает рядом на постель — здесь узковато для двоих, но не сейчас. Сейчас они так близки как никогда.

Он приникает к ней всем телом, зарывается лицом в ее шею, во влажные от пота волосы, глубоко вдыхая аромат. А она гладит его по взмокшей спине, чувствуя дрожь.

Так они лежат — сколько? Никто не считает. Но когда часы показывают три ночи, он встает и одевается. И, поцеловав на прощание долгим глубоким поцелуем, выпрыгивает в окно, исчезая в ночи.

А она... Она смотрит ему вслед, все еще чувствуя его губы на своей коже и пульсацию между ног.

Он приходит ночью после дневного боя. А она... должна бы отказать, но не может. И не хочет.

Летняя ночь теплая, и можно разгуливать на улице голышом, но Маринет этого не делает. Мало ли кто будет идти мимо ночью, их дом не так уж высок. Она убирает сброшенный на пол презерватив, кутается в свой халат и вылезает через люк на крышу.

Ночной Париж сегодня весь залит серебристым лунным светом и кажется очень красивым. Она вздыхает и садится на стульчик, немного морщась. Нуар сегодня переусердствовал.

Она от него этого не ожидала — обычно, чем жестче бой был днем и чем холоднее она была с ним после него, тем более грубым он был в постели. На грани боли, но всегда умудрялся магическим образом не переступить черту.

Хотя она и сама никаких черт не проводила и поощряла его во всем. С того самого первого раза, когда он пришел к ней ночью — потерянный и несчастный, нуждавшийся в любви. Из-за нее.

И она не смогла ему отказать. Друзья вечно ей говорили, что сердце у нее доброе.

Но как можно было отказать человеку в утешении? Правда, кто бы знал, что утешение закончится сначала поцелуями взасос, а потом постелью.

Маринет подпирает рукой голову и смотрит на дорогу. Мимо проезжает сигналящая машина, вдалеке слышен смех подвыпившей девушки, а следом — грубый неразборчивый мужской голос.

Тихий стрекот крылышек немного выбивает ее из этого заторможенного состояния.

— Ты в порядке? — Тикки интересуется каждый раз после. Маринет не знает, где именно квами прячется, пока Нуар в ее комнате, поэтому никогда не отвечает резкостью.

— Да, все хорошо, — ровно произносит она. Хотя не уверена в этом.

— Тебе нужно что-то делать, — Тикки всегда кует железо, пока горячо, и не откладывает важные разговоры на потом.

— А что я могу? — Маринет тоскливо смотрит вдаль. — Если я сама в этом виновата.

— Ты не можешь разорваться между любовью к двум парням, — рассудительно замечает Тикки. — Нужно выбрать кого-то одного.

— Кого? — Маринет невесело улыбается. — В моей голове такая каша.

— Ты ее сама заварила, тебе и расхлебывать, — квами подлетает поближе, парит над плечом. — Тебе кто дороже, Адриан или Нуар?

Ох, ну и вопросы. Если б она и сама знала.

Адриан — школьная, давно горящая любовь. Как недосягаемая звезда в небе. Любить его легко на самом деле — можно восхищаться издалека и мечтать выпить с ним коктейль или потанцевать на дискотеке.

А Нуар... Всегда рядом, всегда знает, что и как нужно делать, чтобы лишить ее дара речи и превратить в стонущую лужицу. Но с ним все сложно, потому что она отшивала его бессчетное число раз. Он, конечно, не связывает воедино два образа — ее, как Леди Баг, и ее, как Маринет. Но она-то знает правду.

Вот если бы они были одним человеком... Но нет, это все страдания о несбыточном, потому что тогда она получила бы парня мечты, а идеалов не бывает.

— Пойдем, — Маринет спускается назад в комнату, — завтра рано вставать.

Может, утром, когда мозги прочистятся, у нее получится найти ответ.

— Перевоплощаюсь.

Упав на постель в своей комнате, Адриан просто лежит и тупо улыбается, пялясь в потолок. Он все еще приятно расслаблен, а перед глазами так и маячат красные чулки на бедрах Маринет и белые потеки его семени, пачкающие ткань.

Эти чулки ему уже по ночам снятся. Где она их достала? Они необычные — не капроновые, плотные, и резинка на них не кружевная, но это самая эротичная вещь в его жизни.

Поэтому он их с нее никогда не снимает. Да и она в последние несколько встреч ждет его одетая только в чулки — и ни во что больше.

Адриан прикрывает глаза, вспоминая ее всю, какая она отзывчивая, мягкая, как пахнут ее волосы, как блестят глаза, когда она распахивает их перед оргазмом. Ее тело всегда сжимается как тиски, и ему стоит больших усилий не кончить раньше времени.

Она прекрасна, и ее улыбка после — самое лучшее, что есть в его существовании. Именно поэтому он должен прекратить эти встречи.

Нечестно пользоваться ее телом как резервуаром для слива обиды на ту, которую он любит.

Но Леди Баг никогда ему не ответит взаимностью, потому что у нее есть какой-то неведомый парень, в которого она втюрилась по уши. А Маринет — всегда здесь, всего лишь несколько прыжков до ее дома.

Он хорошо помнил, как в первый раз пришел к ней — потерянный и униженный. А она... обняла и позволила сжать себя в объятиях, затащить на колени...

В тот первый раз они целовались, пока губы не распухли и головы не закружились. Это был единственный раз, когда дело не закончилось оргазмом.

Уже во второй она стонала и дрожала у него на коленях, пока его пальцы знакомились с ее телом и самой интимной его частью.

А в третий она встретила его в халате и этих чулках — и понеслось. Выяснилось, что про презервативы никто не подумал, и пришлось искать альтернативу. При воспоминании о ее вкусе, ее плоти, дрожащей под его языком, у Адриана до сих пор все сжималось внутри.

Презервативы он потом сам принес. Когда? Казалось, что очень давно. Сколько он уже вот так к ней сбегает, чтобы утешиться, забыться?

Это нельзя продолжать. Нужно поступить, как нормальный честный человек, и не морочить голову девушке, которая когда-то говорила, что влюблена в него. И с чьим отцом он уже умудрился подраться.

— Держу пари, ты опять загоняешься, — Плагг никогда тактом не отличался.

— Я не могу больше это продолжать, — Адриан раздевается и плюхается обратно в постель. — Она заслужила большего.

— Что-то она не говорила, чтобы ты валил на все четыре стороны, — Плагг хитро щурится. Адриану иногда кажется, что он в курсе про личность Леди Баг, но он тут же отбрасывает эту мысль подальше.

Если бы он мог совместить свою любимую Леди и Маринет... Но это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Адриан поворачивается на бок и закрывает глаза, твердо решив, что больше не будет использовать Маринет. Он поговорит с ней следующей же ночью. Она умная девушка и поймет его.

Жаль, что она не может быть Леди Баг.

Но ее красные чулки он будет помнить до смертного одра.


End file.
